Freetoria's Journey
by Magical-SandCastle
Summary: Zeta is a new country trying to become her very best and reach the top. But how far would it cost her to get there? In order to reach what you really want in life, you have to make some sacrifices along the way. Rated T for mild language.


**BANG!**

"Don't worry! I'm here! We can start now!" she said as she placed her paper work on top of the table and pulled some strands of hair behind one ear. "Don't mind me! Go on with whatever you were saying!" she laughed nervously not paying antention to her surroundings. She pulled her chair out and sat in it. She placed both hands on the table and smiled brightly, "Okay!" she gave a tight nod, "What did I miss?"

"_Everything_..." a certain burnette sighed as he put paper into his briefcase. "What...?" she said uncosiously. He looked at her and repeated, "Everything. You missed _everything_."

"Not again..." she groaned. He chuckled slightly and walked over to her. "Don't worry, you'll get used to being a nation pretty soon." he patted her back and left the meeting room. She sighed heavily and slouched in her chair.

* * *

"It's okay, Zeta, it's your first time as a nation. They'll go easy on you. You don't have to worry about a thing," She gave a weak laugh, "Ha. I wonder what kinds of things I'll be getting myself into..."

"**FREETORIA**!" somebody shouted down the hall disturbing the few nations that were there having small talk.

Zeta fliched slightly and looked at the person. "Aw man..." she said between her teeth "Not him again..."

America put his arm around her not-so-petite but also not-so-broad shoulders. "Ha Ha Ha Ha!" his laugh shook the whole hall, "Where were you? England, like, totally went on with the meeting without you!" He spun her around and shook her back and forth. He then let go of her and turned his back on her, "You should of seen Poland! He went crazy! Like you know how when Taiwan took his pink purse and shit?" Zeta shook her head to get some sense back into it. "Yes. Yes, I know, Al- I mean- America." Zeta turned red. She can't adress him as _"Alfred"_, only nations who are really, really, really, **REALLY** close to him can call him that. Or if he gives somebody permission to...

America stop dead and truned to her. Zeta tensed up. How could she get herself into this? It's only her first day! Well not really her first but her first day of attendening a meeting. She has been a nation for quite a while now though...

Anyways...

To her surprize, America started laughing. "You could call me Alfred, it's okay. It's not like I'll break your arms and kick you into the gutters." He placed his hand in his chest and laughed even more. Zeta gave a relived sigh and wiped invisable sweat of off her forehead.

* * *

"Freetoria." an English accent called to her. Her eyes went cold. She turned swiftly on her heels and faced the Brit. "Yes, what is it?" she said tightly. She had never liked England. He was a living walking example of hell. An **ENGLISH** example of hell. He stopped in front of her and fixed his bright red tie. "Well, I want to tell you that you have to be on time on the next meeting. I know that this is your first time attending an offical meeting, but I won't be tolerating you _if_ you miss the next." he dusted off his brown suit, not like something is even on it. "I don't expect you to tolerate me, England." her dark pastel blue eyes dug into his features. "Duuuuuuude." America poked Englands forehead, "You're shorter than Zeta..."

England stubbled back, face burning from what America said. "Why I..." his thick eye brows scrunched up. America broke out into laughter, Zeta couldn't help but giggle slightly. England pressed his arms tightly on his sides, "Well then! I'll be seeing you guys later!" He turned and stormed off.

"That was _hilarious_!" America managed out as he slap his knee. "Did you see his face? It was as red as Spains' tomatoe!" He clunched onto his stomache. Zeta wipe a small tear from the corner of her eyes and nodded. Kind of think of it, she was taller than the Brit. He's 5'9 and she was slightly as tall as America himself, 5'9.6. She's probably 5'9.5 or 4.

Zeta's eyes soften as she watched America almost laughing himself to death. "He doesn't seem like a bad nation..." she thought to herself, "I can get use to him." She was jumpped out of her thought when she felt somebody put thier arm around her shoulders. "Freetoria~!" sung an Spainish coated voice. "Where were you? I didn't see you in the meeting, did something happened?" Spain asked with a worrried voice. "I'll be leaving now okay, Zeta?" America said as he ran off to meet with Canada. Zeta couldn't help but wave to America's backside as he ran off. Spain clasp his hands over hers only to have her pull them away and look into his green eyes. "I didn't get into any problems on my way here, Big brother. I just... Uh... How do I put this... I just woke up late..." She shyly look away. Spain laughed and patted her back, "Awww! Is boss Spain's little sister _sad_? _Unhappy_? _Down_? _Blue_?" Zeta eyes widen. "No! No! Toni please don-" but she was too late.

"_Fusosososososososososososo_. Am I making you happy? Please tell me I'm making you happy! _Fu sososososo_. Is my happy charm working? It always works! C'mon and smile along with me, Zeta!" her older brother sung and skipped off without her. "Spa-Spain! Slow down! You might get hurt like last time!" she called out to him as he dissappeared somewhere in the cooridoor.

Zeta let out a small sound of irriation. She strighten her back and fixed her coaller. "Well then..." she said to herself as she entered the girlsroom that was nearby, "I'll just be cleaning myself up."

* * *

**A/N**

I am **VERY** sorry that this is super short. I didn't want it to be too long or too short, but it came out terribly short.

This is just an experiment. If you want more of Zeta's (Freetoria's) story just leave a comment. I'm not so sure if you guys like her or not...


End file.
